Choices
by Zil
Summary: What if the aliens *had* to go back to Antar?


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I make no money. Please don't sue.   
I usually don't write in chapters, but this one I just felt like writing as I went along.   
  
Continuity: Season 3, just after the Utah fiasco.  
  
  
  
Isabel opened her eyes and was instantly blinded by the harsh light that beat down on her. She covered her face with her hands for a moment then slowly tried again, squinting, trying to figure out where she was. The last thing she remembered was sitting in her room studying for anthropology. Wind whipped her hair around her face. Her long hair. It was blonde. She touched it tentatively. Also in her recent memory was short brown hair. The air shimmered around her, becoming less hazy. She turned and could see her arm and the blackness of her shirt slide along behind, almost liquidly. The movement threw her slightly off balance, the ground seemed unstable. Crouching down she ran her hands out and felt sand. She felt relief and fear almost at the same time. She knew where she was. She was in the desert. And she was dreaming. The fear came from the fact that she wasn't on a dreamwalk, and she wasn't alone.   
  
"Isabel?"  
  
"Michael." She breathed in relief, trying to locate where his voice was coming from. The sound echoed, bouncing off invisible walls, sliding around her head. A hand touched her shoulder and she jumped a bit.  
  
"Iz, it's me." Michael was right in front of her.   
  
Isabel slapped him rather hard on the arm then caught him in a hug.  
  
"Where are we?" Michael asked, returning her embrace.  
  
Before she could answer another voice spoke up. "Uh, guys, I don't think is one of *those* dreams seeing as I'm here too."  
  
"Max?" exclaimed Isabel as she pulled away from Michael and reached out to grasp her brother's hand.   
  
"Yeah." Max said quietly. "What's up here? Are we all dreamwalking? Did you call us for some meeting Izzy?"  
  
Isabel shook her head. "Not me. I was studying for a quiz tomorrow and then I was just here."  
  
"I was at work." Said Michael as his hands automatically slipped into Max and Isabel's.   
  
"I was watching the soccer game over at Michael's. So what's going on?"  
  
"Wait," whispered Isabel, tightening her grip on the boys' hands. "Can you feel that? We're not here alone."  
  
"What the-" Michael tried to step back and almost fell when the other two didn't let go of him. "HEY!" He yelled with his face turned up at the sky. "What gives? Who's there?!"  
  
For a moment nothing happened, then a voice came so loudly it seemed like it was speaking directly in to their brains.   
  
"There will be a summit meeting tonight. At the place of Larek's host body, at the hour of Earth's sundown. Do not be late."  
  
"At the UFO museum?" Max wheezed through his teeth as he knelt on the sand. The force of the voice had shaken them all. Isabel had landed on her butt and Michael stood with his hands on his knees. Max climbed to his feet. "Hey, wait! Do you mean the UFO museum?"  
  
There was a pause, then a resounding, "Yes," and they could physically feel the speaker leaving.   
  
Michael straightened up and reached down to help Isabel, and woke with a start as Liz shook his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, be careful. Fall asleep like that when you're working at the grill and you'll mess up your face."  
  
In her room Isabel sat up with several sheets of loose-leaf sticking to her face.  
  
In the kitchen of Michael's apartment Max fell out of his chair just as the winning goal was scored.  
  
*  
  
Michael skidded his motorcycle to a halt in the Evans' driveway and barely flipped the kickstand out before charging up the steps and banging in the front door. Diane gave a small shriek and dropped the pitcher she was using to water plants.   
  
"Where's Isabel?" Michael demanded.  
  
"Michael, you nearly gave me a heart-attack!" Said Diane Evans as she rescued the half-empty jug. "Look at the carpet." She shook her head slightly.  
  
"Isabel?" Michael asked expectantly.  
  
Diane put her hands on her knees and looked up at the young man standing in her doorway. "She just left. I think she said she was going over to see you. She just grabbed my car keys and practically ran out the door. What is the big emergency?"  
  
But Michael was already starting his bike again.  
  
*  
  
Max was sitting at the counter, thoughtfully chewing on a pencil while Isabel paced around the kitchen when Michael walked in slamming the door behind him. For a moment all three of them stopped and looked at each other.   
  
"You parked in my space." Michael said to Isabel.  
  
Isabel sat down on the edge of the table and crossed her arms. "Sorry. Max's car was in the visitors spot."   
  
Michael blinked at her and looked away. She was different these days, and it was more then her hair. There was something about her, he hardly knew her anymore. His gaze came to rest on Max. Now there was an even bigger question mark, his best friend who wasn't.   
  
Max returned his stare for a moment, then as if reading Michael's mind he shrugged his shoulders and sighed deeply. His pushed back his chair and tossed the pencil down. "I think we should talk. Make some decisions." He glanced out the window. "We don't have much time."  
  
"Decisions?" Michael snorted. "How can we? We don't know what's happening! Or do you have some idea what's going on? What Larek or whoever is going to say?"  
  
Max shook his head, ignoring the suspicion in the other boy's voice.  
  
Isabel turned to face Max as well. "Are you sure? I mean, does this have something to do with your son? Do you think Langley is involved?"  
  
"I don't think so." Said Max. "If it was something to do with my son why would they contact you two?"  
  
Michael flung himself down on the couch. "Gee Maxwell, I don't know, maybe because we're title members of the Royal Four? Remember Four? Not just Max the King and his throw-away flunkies."  
  
"Michael..." Exasperation emanated from Max. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant, if it was something personal like that, if it was some beef Kal had with me why would they call all of us? This just feels like something...bigger."   
  
"Yeah, well." The bitterness had left Michael's voice, but he still wouldn't look at Max.   
  
"I agree." Said Isabel, coming to her feet. Michael pulled himself up on the couch and watched as she started pacing again. "No, Max is right." She stopped in front of the tv. "This is big, and we can make some decisions. Like we can agree right now that we're not leaving." She switched her gaze from Michael to Max. "I'm tired of this little 'go there-stay here' game. I'm staying on Earth. I don't want to go home!" Her voice rose a bit at the end.  
  
"I don't want to leave Earth either." Said Michael.   
  
"Neither do I." Said Max. "But maybe..."  
  
"NO!" Exploded Isabel. "I am finally happy here. Happy! I'm not leaving Jesse. I'm not leaving now."  
  
"You weren't ever happy here before?" asked Michael, slightly surprised.  
  
"Well, happy again. Before we didn't know, we had all these questions. Now we know, and it doesn't matter."  
  
"We don't know everything." Max picked up the pencil again.  
  
"We know enough." Isabel snapped at him.  
  
"We should go." Michael gazed out the window at the sun that was teetering on the horizon.  
  
*  
  
The car pulled up in front of the UFO centre and Max switched off the engine. The three of them sat there looking at the building in the dimming light.   
  
"It's closed." Isabel commented.  
  
"Like that'll be a problem." Said Michael from the backseat. He held up a hand and wiggled his fingers. "We're walking, talking lock-picks."  
  
Max stared at his hands, still resting on the steering wheel. "Okay. Let's go."  
  
Michael hopped over the side of the car while Isabel pointedly used the door. Max joined them but still they paused. Isabel sighed loudly and glanced at the young men on either side of her. Max smile weakly, Michael didn't even turn. As one the walked up to the door, Michael passed his hand over the locks and pulled it open.  
  
"What're you guys doing?" The voice came from directly behind them and it was all Isabel could do to stile a yelp. Max whirled and Michael slammed the door shut. There stood Maria and Kyle. "I ask again," said Kyle. "What are the resident aliens doing breaking into the UFO museum after hours? Planning some petty vandalism or is there something in there that you don't want other people to see?"  
  
"Nothing. We aren't doing anything." Max said, shaking his head a little, and looking not at all convincing. We just came to pick up, um. I forgot...uh..."  
  
"Why are you two here?" asked Michael.  
  
"We followed you." Maria said matter of factly. "Michael, you can't just take off from work saying you're sick and not expect us to suspect something. The last time you were sick you almost died. I was worried." Her voice dropped a bit at the end and her expression softened so that Michael could hardly be mad at her.   
  
"Where's Liz?" Max asked.  
  
"She's back at the restaurant." Maria replied. "We can't all just run out. Someone's gotta keep the place running you know."  
  
"What about him?" He nodded his head in Kyle's direction.   
  
"Hey, I'm the real super sleuth here. It was my idea-" Kyle managed to look insulted before Maria pushed him off the sidewalk.  
  
"My car wouldn't start. He fixed it then decided he was tagging along."  
  
"Or I guess it could have happened like that." Kyle said regaining his balance and staying out of arm's reach of Maria. "Seriously, what's up?"  
  
"None of your business. It's a private matter." Isabel spoke up before the boys could open their mouths. "Now please leave."  
  
"Leave, stay, whatever. But can we please get on with it. Enough time has been wasted already." A large black man strode toward the group.  
  
"I know him." Said Max. "He was at the summit meeting."  
  
"Whoa, that summit thing in New York?" Said Maria. "Is this some kind of alien-encounter thing?"  
  
"Oh good, you're all here. Now if you'd just all come inside we can get on with it." Brody stood at the once again open door. "Well?"  
  
Max walked in with Michael and Isabel close behind. Maria marched right after them. Kyle hesitated for a moment, looked at the tall man glowering down at him and double-stepped after Maria.  
  
The basement of the centre didn't look much like a meeting room. A few chairs had been scattered around as if Larek had made a haphazard attempt at setting up an official summit but wasn't sure where Brody kept the chairs. Most everyone was standing anyway.  
  
"Who are these guys?" Kyle whispered.  
  
Max nodded over to the two women talking together, the black man made a beeline for them. "I know them. Those three are the leaders, or speakers or whatever for the other three planets. Their names are Hanar, Sero and Kathana. I don't know the other two." An elderly Chinese man sat on a chair with his hands folded atop a cane propped between his legs. His head bobbed as if he were keeping time to some music only he could here. The other stranger was a younger man leaning against a wall watching them carefully. He was very thin and not too well dressed. His face was too open to be called handsome.   
  
"What are they doing here?" Nicholas emerged from Brody's office pointing an accusatory finger at Maria and Kyle. Michael stepped in front of Maria. Brody/Larek turned to look back at the group.   
  
"Oh. I wasn't sure if I recognized them. They look vaguely familiar. I thought maybe they were part of that other group." He cocked his head and studied Maria's face.  
  
"No. They're humans." Nicholas said the word with a sneer.  
  
"We should kill them." The short woman in sweat pants stated. Max thought she was Hanar. Or maybe Kathana.   
  
"No!" said Isabel looking incredulous. "You invited us here to talk with us. You clearly want something, and killing our friends is not going to help your case."  
  
"I think such violence would be...premature." The old man said, lifting his head. "Things will be said here that outsiders should not hear. It could be dangerous."  
  
"Dangerous for whom?" Asked Max. "For you? For them?"  
  
"Mostly for you." Said Larek.   
  
"Well then," Max crossed his arms. "I say they can stay."  
  
"You trust them?" Nicholas asked, looking disgusted.  
  
"Yes." said Isabel.  
  
The good-looking woman in the business suit threw her hands in the air. "Well now that's all wrapped up can we please begin?"  
  
Larek pointed the teenagers to some mismatched seats and rubbed his head. "Zan, Max, there's been some...developments since last we talked. Not the least of which has been the arrival of your son on Antar."  
  
"Nor was it the most!" The trailer park woman lunged forward. "My planet has been rendered completely uninhabitable! They've destroyed it! HE-" The other woman put a hand on her shoulder and gently pulled her back.  
  
"Please." Said Larek. "We will get to everything. Let's take it one step at a time." The round woman nodded and composed herself. Larek continued; "Max, you're son is very sick."  
  
"How sick?" Max asked stonily.  
  
"Gravely ill." Larek looked extremely serious. "He's not going to live. The exposure to Earth's atmosphere coupled with the strain of the trip back home was just too much. There's nothing we can do. I mean it." He said as he saw Michael's angry expression. "It's not Khivar's doing, the child is just sick."  
  
"That's still awfully convenient for Khivar." Isabel said icily.   
  
Larek merely shrugged. "It's the father's right to choose a name. Would you like to have your son named?"  
  
Max paused. "What's Tess calling him?"   
  
"I'm afraid the experience has not been kind to her either. She's not yet fully recovered and I'm not sure what she's been calling the child. Your mother has told me he resembles you as a baby."  
  
"I'd like to name him after my father then, I guess."   
  
"You want to call your kid Phil?" Michael looked at his friend in disbelief.  
  
"No, I want to call him Shaenhan." Max leaned forward in his chair. Larek's eyes widened. The Chinese guy thumped his cane and emitted what might have been a cackle of laughter. The skinny guy looked up with renewed interest. Isabel blinked in surprise but retained her composure.  
  
Nicholas turned pale. "I thought you didn't have any memories."  
  
"Maybe you don't know everything Nicholas." Max said with a smile. "I've been doing fairly well in the memory recovery area."  
  
"Then what's my real name?" Nicholas challenged. Max looked down, and Nicholas regained his self-satisfied smirk.   
  
"That's a royal name Max. Are you sure you want to use it for a child who's not going to live?" Larek sat on a nearby table.   
  
"He's my son. I'm not going to deny his existence. Even if I never get to meet him."  
  
"Very well. The child's name will be Shaenhan, Son of Zandari of the House of Halen." He raised his eyebrows and Max nodded his assent.   
  
"Next order of business," the black man stepped forward. "You three must return home."  
  
There was a moment of silence, then the sound of five teenagers disagreeing in varying levels of volume.  
  
"People are dying." The man leaning against the wall said. He spoke quietly and he had to repeat himself after they quieted down. "People are dying, don't you care at all? Even a little?"   
  
"We can't help that!" Exclaimed Isabel. "We're not who we were before. It's not our fault you're at war, it's not up to us to stop it."  
  
Now it was the visiting aliens turn to all try and talk at once. Finally the tall black man got his voice heard. "So maybe you aren't the same, but you can stop the fighting. Or at least you can try. Perhaps you don't feel responsible because you can't remember what happened, what you did, but that only makes the case for your imminent return that much stronger, for I would much rather have you returning then the former you who IS the one at fault."  
  
"Look at you!" The skinny man pushed away from the wall, his pale blue eyes blazing with anger. "Look what you have! You've been given a second chance. You weren't sent to Earth to live out long happy lives. You were sent there for safekeeping so one day you could come back and try to fix everything you so badly screwed up the first time around! If people were given new lives just because they died terrible, violent deaths shouldn't all the innocent children who have died in this pointless war be far more deserving of such a gift? We can't bring them all back, you were chosen because you four alone could have a chance at rectifying this situation. And all you do is sit and whine about how it'll wreak your precious lives! You are nothing but insolent, ungrateful, mewling teenagers!" He turned his back on them all.   
  
The three said teenagers sat in stunned silence, studying various patches of the floor. A soft snort finally caused them to look at the others in the room. Larek was trying to hide a grin behind his hand. The businesswoman was chuckling softly. The man beside her struggled to remain composed as his shoulders shook. The Chinese man grinned like a Cheshire cat. Nicholas gave in and doubled over with laughter. Tears streaming down his cheeks, he gasped for breath and grabbed hold of the table Larek was sitting on.   
  
"Do you find something amusing Kolias?" The thin man asked, fixing Nicholas with a glare.   
  
Nicholas cleared his throat and wiped his face. "Just the wonderful irony in your stirring speech Tevis." One by one the others sobered up as well.   
  
"Um, what was so funny?" asked Kyle before Maria could whap him in the arm.  
  
The Chinese man thumped his cane for attention. He alone was still smiling. "I believe we have rudely begun this meeting without introductions."  
  
"Yeah," said Michael, attempting to cover up his confusion over the strange reaction. "Let's all just whip up some name tags now."  
  
"Well, you all know I'm Larek." Said Brody/Larek. "And Max has met Sero, Hanar and Kathana before. Kolias, called Nicholas." He gestured toward the adolescent.   
  
"And I am Khivar." The elderly man stated, looking scarily Yoda-like with his cane. "This is my newly appointed advisor, Tevis of the House of Dejharra." The skinny man stood up straight. "How would you call it here on Earth? Lieutenant? My second in command."  
  
"I believe a more direct translation is Sergeant at Arms." Supplied Larek. "Either way he is second to Khivar over all Antar and in more direct control of the military."   
  
"It's a political position." Muttered Nicholas.   
  
"Still bitter because I got it instead of you?" Tevis fixed his watery blue eyes on Nicholas.   
  
"That's only because you're actually on the planet! When I return things will change."  
  
"Don't count on it. The House of Dejharra is rising once again. Your return will also mean the return of Rath and our House shall be reunited."  
  
"Excuse me," Max said interrupting their rapidly heating exchange. "What does Michael, uh, Rath have to do with this?"  
  
The Chinese man let out a dry chuckle. "The answer to that also the answer to the human's question. You see Tevis like this." He gestured at the lanky build and open features. "But we know his true form. Tevis is a boy, about as young as Kolias appears to be. He won the position of Sergeant at Arms partially through his own merits and partially by the influence of his House, and shall hold the position until someone has the clout to challenge him, or until an older member of his House takes over."  
  
The young man called Tevis gave a half smile and pointed his forefinger at Michael and made a little clicking noise with his tongue. "That would be you, big brother."  
  
"Anything?" asked Larek looking hopeful.  
  
"Anything what?" asked Michael blankly, still trying to comprehend this turn of events.  
  
"Are you remembering anything?" Tevis asked exasperatedly.  
  
Michael looked his 'brother' up and down. "Nope."  
  
"No matter." Said the trailer park woman. "We'll take you back with or without memories."  
  
"No." Said Isabel. "You haven't really given us a convincing reason yet. Just a son that's dying and a guy who you can't prove is related to Michael. Look, I'm sorry you're all at war, but I don't really know any of you, and the ones I do know," she looked pointedly at Nicholas, "I don't like at all. I don't really care if you all blow each other up or not." Her voice held conviction, but she could meet anyone's gaze.  
  
"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice." Nicholas said, in a scarily chipper way. "You were never intended to stay on Earth forever. Sooner or later you will be unable to live there."  
  
"What do you mean?" Michael demanded. "We'll just start melting one day?"  
  
"You were designed as human hybrids, able to function for a limited time on Earth, but since the intention was to bring you back to Antar someday your metabolism was only temporarily sped up."  
  
"Our metabolism?" Asked Isabel.  
  
The Chinese man spoke up. "Our sun is not like Earth's. Our planets, they spin differently. Earth moves much faster. Time passes more quickly."  
  
"Right." Said Nicholas. "That's why you were kept in incubation for so long. So your systems could be adjusted to Earth time. But it was a temporary thing. You'll wind down after a while, like a watch."   
  
"How long?" Maria reached for Michael's hand.  
  
"No more then fifteen years. It was designed to give you enough time to prepare for your triumphant return." Nicholas grinned slowly. "But it seems that plan fell through."  
  
Max's brow furrowed in thought. "So if time moves slower there even though it's been more then fifty years on Earth, it's been less for you?"  
  
Larek nodded. "Eleven years have passed since you were killed."  
  
*  
  
Isabel stood in front of the bathroom mirror and told herself she would not cry. She was angry. She was scared. She could not believe the way the direction of her life had been completely taken out of her hands. But she would not cry about it. No, she was too strong for that. She would simply take these things she could not change and accept them. And she would not cry. And as she stood there in front of the mirror, not crying, she ran her hands through her hair, again and again, and everywhere she touched left strands of hair that glimmered like burnished gold.   
  
She can hear her parents quietly laughing in the kitchen as they finish preparing supper. Nervously, Isabel runs a hand over the papers in front of her, inspecting them closely and nodding with grim satisfaction. She takes a deep breath and works her face into a brilliant smile and quickly slides into her chair. Both her parents stop short as the turn to say hello.  
  
"Izzy," says Philip with surprise. "You're a blonde again."  
  
"Oh sweetie!" Says her mom as she puts down the rice and sits across from her. "Well it looks great, but do you think you should be dying your hair so much?"  
  
"I have incredibly resilient hair Mom." Isabel replies, smoothing out the papers in front of her.  
  
"Well, maybe next time you decide to change your style we can go together." There's a bit of sadness in Diane's smile that doesn't go unnoticed by Isabel.  
  
"Sure thing. This last time was just a spur of the moment thing. I changed it one day when I went with Stacey to the salon, but then I decided I didn't really like it and they had an opening right when I went to make an appointment..."  
  
Diane nods. "Of course dear. I understand." She takes her glass from her husband as he settles into his seat.  
  
"What's that?" He asks, pointing at the creamy parchment Isabel has been playing with.  
  
"Oh, this." Isabel swallows a nervous laugh. "Uh, well. Remember back when I was applying to collages and Universities? Well, one that I applied to, sort of just for fun, I mean, I didn't really think I'd get in, but I just wanted to see, you know-"  
  
"Isabel, what are you talking about?" Her Dad asked, a forkful of chicken halfway to his mouth.  
  
"I got into UCLA. I'm transferring over next week."  
  
There was a moment of stunned silence. Philip methodically chewed the chicken and carefully put down his fork. "You're going to LA?"  
  
"But, but Isabel!" Diane opened and closed her mouth a few times. "What? Why? Aren't you happy here at community collage? I thought we decided it would be a good idea for you to stay close to home..."  
  
"No Mom. You and Dad and Max decided that. I wasn't really sure what I wanted, but now I am."  
  
Diane leaned forward and touched her daughter's hand. "Honey, are you sure you're sure? I mean, I don't really think you're emotionally ready to be taking off like this."  
  
"I am emotionally ready! I'm the most well adjusted person I know!" Isabel yanked her hand away."  
  
"Dear." Philip shot his wife a look. "Isabel, we love you and want what's best for you. Does this have something to do with Alex? Are you leaving because of his death?"  
  
"No! No." Isabel took a deep breath. "No, Alex's death is the reason I stayed here. Now things in my life are changing. I'm ready to, I don't know. Grow up I guess. I want to see if I can do this, if I can make it on my own. I want to see what it's like to really be in post secondary school, not just taking a few collage courses. My life is the same as when I was in high school, except I don't have to eat in the cafeteria anymore. This is something I want to do. I have to do."  
  
Her parents exchanged a look. Diane's eyes welled up with tears. "I'm not ready to let you go. Not after all that's happening with Max-"  
  
"Mom," Isabel said gently. "You're going to have to let me go someday, and whether it's next week, or in five years or in three months from now it's never going to be easy."  
  
"Isabel, how can you afford this?" her dad asked. "Where are you going to live? How are you going to eat?"  
  
"I've got my savings and I just found out I won this essay scholarship. It's not huge but it pays for the semester. I've already applied to live at the dorm. See, I've got my acceptance letter today." She passed him one of the papers, along with a brochure advertising the University on campus living. "I'll just pay for a meal card when I get settled in."  
  
"Still, wouldn't it be nicer if we drove you? We could help you get settled in..."  
  
"Mom, no. I'd really rather fly. I'm just showing up in the middle of everything this year. I'll be home for the summer and next year we can do the whole drive the daughter off to collage thing, okay?" She took a long drink of water and didn't meet her eyes. You could only tell so many lies before it started to show.   
  
"I don't know." Diane frowned heavily. "This is all so sudden..."  
  
"Mom, I'm going." Isabel tried to disguise the thickness in her voice and sound confident. Soon she would be going a lot farther then California. Again she wondered why she wanted to leave here at all, shouldn't she be spending as much time as possible with her family? She could just stay here in Roswell...But as soon as she thought it dread clamped over her heart. If she stayed in Roswell she'd never be able to leave. And she had to go. There was so much more at stake then her feelings.  
  
Philip read the second paper Isabel had handed to him, the one about her 'scholarship'. "Well dear, we really can't stop her. She is an adult now, no matter how much we'd like to turn back time. Congratulations Izzy, on this and on getting into UCLA. I'm very proud of you." He held out his arms for a hug.  
  
Isabel gave him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and moved around the table to embrace her father.  
  
"I didn't even know you applied to LA." Said Diane as she flipped through the dorm brochure. 


End file.
